Pokemon X and Y: The Next Generation
by GavinxFrost
Summary: 10 years have passed after the destruction of Team Flare. Lysandre was defeated and his forces scattered, but with Lysandre gone, a new evil emerges, taking over his operations and forming a new an more powerful army. Follow the tail of four Trainers as the go on a quest to not only stop this new menace, but to fulfill their dreams and keep the Pokemon safe from extinction.
1. Chapter 1

For too long have I stayed in the dark" a tall dark figure says sitting in a broken down chair. "For too long have I watched as trainers go on their journeys, with their Pokemon...they are just tools...that must be eradicated." The figure gets up and walks slowly down a dark hall. "Trainers rely on hope...no hope exists in this world." He reaches a room and types in a code and the door opens, inside is a room full of monitors and on each screen is a different region. Kanto, Hoenn, Johto, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. "All of you think it's hope that drives you...no it's greed...power...and you use the Pokemon as weapons and tools." He then heads towards another door, but before he does he turns off all of the monitors except one...Kalos. He then heads to the door and the doors slowly slide open. "I will show you all true power" as the doors open a crimson light fills the room, and as he looks down from his balcony and sees his forces. He then laughs menacingly and walks back to the room. "Now all that remains is for everyone to watch as I drag this world and its beloved Pokemon...into oblivion." He then walks into his room and slowly closes the door.


	2. Chapter 2

n a ship headed for Kalos a trainer with white hair and a green headband stares out at the open sea. "Well, we're almost there, right Mudkip?" He turns around only to see his partner isn't there. "Mudkip? Mudkip?!" he looks around until he feels something wet hit the back of his head. He turns around only to find his Mudkip swimming alongside the ship laughing. "Mudkip man...you scared me there. Come on Kalos is just ahead." Mudkip dives under the water and then jets out of it and back on board. The trainer smiles and they soon hears the horn of the ship go off and on the speakers the Captain tells the crew, they will be docking in 20 minutes. The trainer and his Mudkip smile as he leans against the railings and his Mudkip jumps on his shoulder. "Take a good look Mudkip, we are finally in Kalos." His Mudkip squeals with excitement.

(Pokémon X and Y NG opening)  
(Music "Shattered Skies" or "Be an Arrow")

Four trainers are sitting on the ledge of a cliff looking out a the bright an beautiful sky.

The screen goes to a trainer with white hair and a green headband, and a Mudkip running alongside him. In front of him is a woman on roller skates and a Lucario right next to her, they stop and she leads the trainer inside a building, as he goes in he looks up to see a statue of a mega evolved Lucario.

The screen is enveloped in a bright light and the scene changes to a Library with a young boy wearing a white and red hoodie is seen reading various books and a Shiny Fennekin is grabbing him another and places it next to him. He gives the fox Pokémon a heart warming smile and hand her a poke puff.

Another scene comes up, with a young girl with lavender eyes, is seen facing a wild Houndoom, as she glares at the dark Pokémon, a Treeko drops down in front of her. She smiles and orders the grass type to use Bullet Seed, which the eager grass type follows.

Finally, the screen goes to Santalune Forest, where a tall trainer with long black hair, is helping an injured Eevee. By the trainers side is a Shiny Umbreon, that sooths the injured Pokémon. As the trainer finishes the Eevee nuzzles them both and runs back off into the forest, leaving the trainer and his Pokémon with smiles on their faces.

Soon all the trainers regroup in the center of Lumiose city and look up as rain pours down from the sky and at the top of Prism Tower a dark cloaked figure is looking down at them. The screen then moves to face the cloaked figure, but all you see is dakness, as the camera moves a flash of lightning lights half of his face, but the only thing you see is his determined orange burning eyes, glaring down at the four trainers.

At the bottom the rain pours even more and the cloaked figure comes down and he soon releases a tall humanoid Pokémon with multi red eyes. The trainers and their Pokémon prepare for battle, and the scene goes black.

(End Songs)


	3. Chapter 3

The ship has finally docked in Kalos at Lumiose city and the trainer and his Mudkip get off an look around at the new region. "Can you smell that Mudkip?" The trainer inhales the fresh air and the exhales. "That's the smell of a new start." His Mudkip smiles and takes in the fresh air and exhales. "Mud Mudkip" his partner replies. "I'll take that as a yes." He chuckles and they take off towards the city.

As they reach the center of the city, the trainer looks up at the tall tower in front of him. "This must be the famous Prism Tower everyone's talking about." He says looking at the enormous glass tower. "So where do you think our teacher will be Mudkip?" He asks looking at his partner. "Mud, Mudkip Mud." His partner replied while shrugging its shoulders. "Great, well I guess we could look around, and if we're lucky we'll be there in no tim-." He accidently runs into someone. The trainer stumbles and falls onto the ground, his Mudkip landing on his chest. "You okay Mudkip?" He asks with concern. "Mudkip." It replies with reassurance. Just as he gets up, he hears someone groaning in pain and looks to see the person he ran into picking up some scattered books. "Hey, you okay sir?" The person looks up and sees the trainer. "Yeah, I'm fine..." The trainer helps him up and picks up the books. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." The trainer stated looking down, his Mudkip doing the same. "Oh no it's fine. I have so many books it's hard to even see where I'm going." The stranger assured them. Just then they heard a small rustling sound from under the books and out pops the head of a shiny Fennekin. "Fennekin!" The stranger rushes over and removes the books and looks her over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asks with great concern in his voice. "Fen, Fennekin." she chirped to him saying she was fine. "Okay, I'm just making sure." He picks her up and she jumps onto his head and lays on top. The stranger chuckles and scratches her head, making her laugh. "Wow, who's that Pokémon?" The trainer asks looking at the Fox like Pokémon on the strangers head. "Oh sorry I forgot you were here. This is Fennekin my partner and best friend." He said introducing his Pokémon. "Wow cool, so is Fennekin native to Kalos?" The trainer asks. "Why yes, Fennekin is one of the three starter Pokémon you can get in Kalos." The stranger explains to the trainer. "Awesome" The trainer cheers knowing he has meet a Kalos Pokémon. He then stops and realizes something. "Hey I forgot to ask, what's your name?" The stranger turns towards the trainer and smiles. "I'm Jack, and you?" The stranger now known as Jack asks the trainer. "I'm Ian and this is m partner Mudkip." Ian introduces himself and his partner to Jack. "It's very nice to meet you, Ian." Jack says extending his hand, Ian smiles and shakes his hand. "You too."

They smile and head to a near by park and sit down on the benches. "So Ian, I take it your not from Kalos, correct?" Jack asks. "No, I'm from Hoenn, I started my journey there now, I'm here in Kalos to continue it and learn." Ian explains to Jack. "Learn what?" Jack asks confused. "I want to learn about Mega Evolution." Ian states. "Mega Evolution wow that's something if you came all this way to Kalos." "Yeah, I came here because I heard there's someone who teaches Mega Evolution and how to master it." Ian tells Jack. Jack thinks on this and knows who Ian is referring to. "You must be talking about the Mega Evolution Guru." Jack said now knowing who Ian is referring to. "The Mega Evolution Guru?" Ian asks confused. "The Guru is a person who knows the secrets of Mega Evolution and can teach you if you are willing." Jack explains to Ian. Ian smiles and jumps off the bench. "I'm willing. I've traveled all this way to learn about Mega Evolution, so I'm more then willing." Ian states and his Mudkip smiles and agrees with its trainer. Jack smiles at Ian's determination, and his Fennekin smiles as well. "So where's the Guru? I want to go see him straight away." Ian asks looking at Jack. "Oh um..." Jack realized that Ian must think the Guru is in the city. "Ian, the Guru isn't in Lumiose city." He states to Ian. Ian looks at Jack with question. "What do you mean he's not in Lumiose city?" "The Guru is located in Shalour city." Ian's smile breaks as he falls back onto the bench. "Oh that's great." an says with disappointment. "Sorry, you came all this way for that." Jack says trying to cheer up Ian. Mudkip jumps on the bench and nudges his trainer. Ian looks at him and Mudkip gives his trainer that determined look. Ian smiles and remembers. "I won't give up..." He stands up and looks at Jack. "I'm not giving up so easily, I've traveled all this way and I know that I want to learn Mega Evolution. Even if I have to travel to Shalour city." Ian states with a determined look and his Mudkip cheers and jumps onto his shoulder. Jack is stunned, but soon smiles and admires Ian's determination. "Well then, if your going to Shalour city, I'm coming with." Jack says as his Fennekin nods I agreement. Ian looks at Jack. "Why?" Ian asks. Jack smiles and pulls out a map and shows Ian. "Since your new to Kalos and I have an excellent memory of all its towns and cities. It would be wrong if I didn't help you." Jack states to Ian. "Well...that's a good point." He thinks and smiles. "Okay, let's do it!" Ian cheers. Jack smiles and ceers with him. The high five and their partners cheer with them.

Unknown to them, a small drone is watching above Kalos. The video then appears on a screen in a dark room with multiple monitors, but only one is on. In a worn down chair a figure sits down and looks at the creen. "Soon you will all know...dreams can easily be destroyed...enjoy these moments people of Kalos...I'm coming..." He switches off the monitor and laughs wickedly into the night.


	4. Notice

Hey, guys! Some of you have messaged me asking about the stories and some have submitted characters. The writer will be inactive to at least September. possible longer depending on how fast he gets back from writing after he returns. As much as I wish he was still here sadly he isn't. I know a lot of people miss his writing, but trust me when I say you aren't alone. I do read all the reviews so if you have any comments post them in the review section as a guest!


End file.
